


My Heart Beats A Little Faster

by TheStoryBeginning



Series: The Whiskey Won’t Run Dry [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur had a threesome and John is jealous, Awkward situations, Barely mentioned chapter 4 spoilers, Embarrassment, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, No actual sex, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: John confronts Arthur about their night together.





	My Heart Beats A Little Faster

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. He always felt super weird in a fancy suit. He knew he looked good but at what cost? Had to be a good one because currently him and John were riding into Saint Denis to go to another party. With how the other one ended up, Arthur had been hesitant to agree. Dutch had convinced Arthur it would be fine and he could even bring John to back him up.

Ever since Jack‘s reunion, him and John’s interactions had been awkward and weird but he didn’t even know why. John had been avoiding him or staring at him a lot. When asked about it, John would just seem flustered and back away from the subject.

Which John was actually doing right now. Arthur looked at him, eyes narrowed in a glare. “Partner, I know you’re part wolf or whatever but stop looking at me like I’m your next kill. I’ve killed wolves a lot bigger then you anyways.” Arthur huffed, looking conflicted.

John had been in his own state of panic during this all. All he had wanted to do was reciprocate Arthur, wondering if it came from a place of lust, friendship or a romantic connection. 5 days after the party, and he still didn’t know what Arthur thought of him. He didn’t even seem to remember them being together.

John had felt shame in what he did though, Abigail laying about 3 feet away that night in a bed that they could have shared a long time ago. Made him feel like shit. But Arthur had made him feel so good and he wanted to get his hands on him and see what he looked like all laid out before him.

He was only snapped out of his thoughts when Arthur was speaking to him again. “Sorry.” John mumbled as he looked back ahead again. They were getting close to Saint Denis. They had bathed back at the house and were all spruced up for the party already. Bounties had also been paid off just to ensure neither of them would face problems on the way into town.

“It’s fine, just stop thinking too much. You don’t have a lot of space to think that much.” Arthur teased, lips quirking into a smile at his own joke. Just made John sigh when he thought about how Arthur acted so causal from not remembering.

“Shut up. We’re getting close.” John said softly. Arthur went quiet until the stagecoach slowed to a stop. With a knock on the door, they got out of the carriage with the help of a footman. Arthur passed him a few bills before following after John. He always walked too far ahead.

“Wait for me.” Arthur mumbled as they came up together. Surprisingly, the two actually blended in well with the rich crowd. A good bath and a haircut made them look better. Arthur had a short stubble and swept back hair that faded as it went down while John had just cleaned up and put his hair in a low pony tail. Arthut had made a remark about how it looked good. John almost combusted there but Arthur turned around so he didn’t feel as under scrutiny.

“You’re just slow. Hurry up.” John said as he adjusted his own pin tie. They didn’t have matching outfits but they were close enough. They had black and white tuxes with long tails on their coats, the most basic of outfits. John could barely even take his eyes off of the way the coat tugged Arthur’s waist from behind.

“Hey, I see him.” Arthur muttered as he walked close to John, hand grabbing his forearm gently. “I’m going to head over there and talk. You go get a drink or something.” Arthur muttered as he let go. “If something goes wrong, meet me at the saloon where we’re staying.”

John nodded and headed away, watching Arthur out of the corner of his eye as he approached the man. Arthur was a natural with how charismatic he was, easing into the conversation like he truly belonged. John did his own mingling and chatted with a few people, talking about his scar and his fake family back in New York. They had a fake backstory they came with in just in case it came up. Helped with easy conversation too.

He was too sucked in to a conversation that he didn’t even notice the other person approach Arthur. What John did notice, was seeing a woman’s hand on Arthur’s hip. He was about to run over just in case he was in danger but the woman was leaning in to Arthur’s ear, the man standing too close to be professional on his other side.

John felt something ugly rear up in him as he saw the three converse for another minute before the woman led Arthur back to the house, the man following close behind. John already knew what they were up to and he felt like he was seething.

“Um excuse me.” John said as he ushered himself out of the conversation, walking slowly to the house. He watched Arthur disappear, picking up his own pace but found himself connecting with a waiter.

John reached out to steady the waiter who dropped his tray, thankfully empty with a loud ‘clang’. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry!” The waiter said, bending down to grab the tray. John felt rude but he quickly went around with a soft apology of his own, rushing towards the house faster then before.

“Shit.” He whispered as he didn’t see or hear Arthur. Where did he go? John looked to the stairs, chest tightening as the bedrooms had to be up there. So he walked up the steps slowly, listening for any sign of Arthur. He investigated a few rooms, pressing his ear to the wood doors. He didn’t hear anything in most of them until he got to the last room.

In the last room, was where he found Arthur. Well heard him. There was two other voices, moaning and whispers coming from the trio. John’s face went a bright red, breath becoming stuck in his throat. Arthur was really doing this here? At a fancy party like this? With the target?

John had too many questions, leaving them behind as he rushed away from the door. He didn’t want to listen or think about the heat that ran to his own dick. At least Arthur knew what he was doing.

Arthur took about an hour before he came up behind John. “Come on let’s go. Quickly.” He whispered. John joined him with ease, trying not to focus on his red face and messed up hair.

“Get what we need?” John asked quietly, seeing Arthur nod slowly.

“They both were too tired to notice. Thought I was getting dressed.” Arthur muttered, confirming John’s fears but also felt pride at the work Arthur did. He got the money and that’s what really mattered. Not John’s jealousy.

They left quickly towards the exit, Arthur shifting impatiently as they waited for their stage coach. As soon as it arrived and their guns returned, they were off again into the city. “How did it go?” John asked, eager to see what Arthur got.

“It was clean and easy. So I’m very happy.” Arthur chuckled, the noise sending warmth down John’s spine. Arthur reached in his coat, pulling out a large stack. “Has to be a thousand. Barley even noticed me rooting in the lockbox.”

John’s eyes shimmered as he was given his part. “I barely even did anything.”

“I did.” Arthur leaned back, counting through it before shoving it back into his inner coat pocket. “Those two were very excitable.”

John’s mood sunk instantly as he stashed his own money away. “That’s usually not in the requirements.” He said, his tone sounding different then a few seconds ago.

“I just do what I have to.” Arthur shrugged. He didn’t see a problem with it. “You’re acting weird again.” He mumbled, eyes narrowing at John.

“No I’m not!” He said a bit too loudly and quickly, cheeks heating up a bright cherry red.

“You didn’t deny you’re doing it again. So you know you’ve been doing it. You’ve been avoiding me ever since we got Jack back. Did I do something bad?” Arthur dreaded if he did something hurtful to John while drunk but he didn’t want to assume something. He knew he wouldn’t let himself move on easily.

“Of course not. You can be rude sometimes but not that night.” John muttered, arms crossing over his chest. “Drop it.”

“I did something though. Did I hurt you?” Arthur asked, hoping that really wasn’t the case. “You got to tell me, Marston.” Arthur never begged but this time, he was going to be urgent with his request.

“You seriously don’t remember?” John asked annoyed, eyes glaring and body rigid. “I guess I should tell you then.” Arthur performed the act so no matter how embarrassing this was for John, he felt like Arthur should know.

“Remember we were both drunk. Really drunk.” John started, unable to look Arthur in the eye, focusing on the spot behind his head. “And I was upset about Jack. You followed me into the house and we were talking then you started, well, kissing my neck, to cheer me up.”

Arthur’s eyes went wide and John has never actually seen him look scared like this. “John, did I force myself on you? You should have just sho-“

“No you didn’t. I was equally enthusiastic.” John was quick to shut down any bad thoughts Arthur had. They were both drunk and they were just acting on their feelings for the other. “You... jerked me off.” His face was ablaze and his soul felt like it was shrinking. “I didn’t mention it and I won’t to anyone if you don’t want them to know.”

John focused elsewhere, watching the buildings pass by out the window. He waited for Arthur’s answer but it never came. “Just say something, Arthur.” John whispered, the sound of Arthur’s name snapping him out of it.

“You’re acting weird because I jacked you off?” Arthur muttered, body becoming more slack with every word. “And you didn’t say anything to me until now. I thought I just had a sex dream about us again.”

John perked up at that. “Again? You’ve had dreams of this before? About us?” John questioned too fast, the warmth settling in his stomach again.

 

“Of course. You’re my best friend and you’re pretty. Just since you’re with Abigail, I thought you didn’t feel the same. Everyone knows you and Abigail have been struggling for a long time though.” Arthur said as he leaned back in his seat. “Huh. Didn’t think you even liked men.”

“I don’t. I just think...” John said quickly, his voice trying to find the right words to say.

“But you liked when I had my hands all over your dick. Bet if I fucked you, you would have been under me too.” Arthur said nonchalantly.

“Arthur, you cant just say that!” John guffawed. He wasn’t one to get flustered usually but with how casual Arthur said it, it was making him react

“I think I did, partner. And you know it’s true.” He reached into his pocket, pulling his cigarette pack out. He lit one up, taking a few drags from it as he thought.

John knew Arthur’s thinking face and he tried to guess where he was going. “What are you thinking about...?” John asked after a minute of silence.

The stagecoach rolled to a stop as soon as Arthur replied. “How I’ll fuck you tonight.” Arthur mumbled as he stepped out, leaving John in a shocked state.

Arthur didn’t slow down even as John seemed angry behind him. Thinking about how he could say things like that so regularly TO John.

Arthur could feel John’s eyes burning into the back of his head as he ordered the one room. Arthur moved quicker then usual up to the room, John trying to follow as if he wasn’t eager to see what Arthur had planned for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write another part? Maybe... also I love your comments on the last one it really makes my whole damn day seriously
> 
> Also I’m mirageisgucci on tumblr :3c


End file.
